Memoirs
by alliex3
Summary: Years after a forced seperation between edward and bella they reunite at University, will they finally share their love for each other?
1. Memories

Memoirs And New Beginnings

The air was thick with the scent of it; it rang throughout our ears, wound itself deep within our heads and made itself present in every breath of the musty morning air we would inhale…_victory_. The word itself had a sweet taste, rolling off the tongue easily and effortlessly, it was a simple term and was sought after by many since the dawn of time itself, this time it was my turn to grasp it. The teams were split evenly; we huddled round in a tight circle drawing out our battle plans. This would be the battle to end all battles, the start of a war. I looked up to see the enemy with sly smiles and masks of concentration set upon their faces talking tactics." Remember focus, keep your eyes on the look out for George and Aiden, they're probably playing defensive, scream as loud as you can if you're captured and focus solely on retrieving the flag, kay ready girls?" I questioned after a morale-boosting lecture on team focus and attitude. Rounds of excitement spread throughout the team and we walked cautiously down the worn out path to meet our opponents. "Okay, same rules as always?" Edward, a tall boy for his age with loose hanging messy brown curls and a perfectly shaped oval face asked. "Yeah" I replied, "winner's get one wish and the loser's are doomed to be slaves and or servants for life. Which might I add will be you guys."

"Yeah, yeah in your dreams swan." Edward murmured, I scowled; I hated the fact that for as long as I can remember Edward preferred to call me by my last name rather than my first, Bella or second marie, it was plain annoying if you ask me. "Alright, ready, set, go!" I cried All too soon it became a mass chaos of bodies running in various directions around the playground, I took off sprinting towards the den where I was sure the boys flag was hidden as boys being boys loved to hide it In the dirtiest, most disgusting places they could find and to be quite frank the bottom of the Cullen's garden more than made the cut. "Morgan! Cover our side, do not let the boys past!" I yelled behind me as I ran as fast as my body would push. Then I saw it, the bright blue flag wrapped around the top of the branch of Mrs Cullen's old apple tree. _Yes_ I thought to myself as I leaped as high as gravity would let me and pulled the flag down tumbling into a patch of mud in the process.

"You better watch yourself Swan," a sinister easily recognisable voice echoed in the background. Ugh oh, I thought I saw his shadow easily looming around the corner of the tree inching itself closer to me step by step. I ran and ran pushing my legs to their limit as I saw the boundary clearly in sight… so close I felt I could reach out and touch it but before I could act it out I felt myself falling towards the earth at a rapid pace. Bang, I hit the ground with an almighty force, big enough to give me bruises yet not quite deadly enough to injure myself to any permanent degree. Before I could ease myself up off the soil I felt another body crash into me and land on top of me. Ugh, I glanced upwards to see Edward staring down at me with a tortured expression that finally transfixed into a gleaming spectacular smile. "Okay, _CULLEN" _I spat the words at him, with a glum obviously gutted I didn't make it tone to my voice. "You can get off me now."

"Oh erm right, sorry Bella". He offered his hand to help me up and I took it, it was soft and warm unusual as his skin was as white as the living dead itself. I'd always imagined his skin to feel hard and chilly, not so much to make you shiver just to raise the hairs on your skin ever so slightly. "Alrighty off to jail with you now" he bellowed. I strode over to jail where the other girls had been captured and waited. All was lost; we had no hope of winning at this point and even more irritating were the fact we would be the boys servants for life. Only god knows what cruel and misfortune tasks they would make us take part it. Then it all happened, out of nowhere Allie appeared and in her hands she was clutching that bright blue flag as if her life depended on it, which for now it did. In a split second she crossed over the boundaries to rein the girls victorious. "Yes!" "Yes!" "Yes!" We all yelled and ran over to pull Allie into a massive group hug. "So boys I do believe win and recieve eternal slavery from you all."

"Fine." The boys grumbled in unison, the battle had been won and we had come out on top, for now.

That was the happiest time of my life, the best holidays ever with my greatest friends. It was a summer where games and who could eat the biggest hot dog contests were all you had to worry about. Sadly life has to move on and as I grew up not only a week later was I physically dragged from my room to relocate in Rainier and start my life over again with my wish still intact. I cried for months after that, pleading for my parents to reconsider after weeks of useless pleading and non-existent budging I gave up and did my best to try to move on even if it seemed impossible. Gradually year-by-year I settled into my new life and all but slowly forgot my former life.

I made new friends, my best being Alice a spunky, random and shopaholic type of girl who always criticized your outfit unless it was on the cover of a magazine. Hollie was truly beautiful; she had a tall model like physique with straight black hair that ran down to her waist. I hated how beautiful she was, it gave me a pang of unease in the pit of my stomach. Nevertheless she was my best friend and I loved her for her personality and the kindness that shone so brightly out of her. Rainier also became the place where I spent my years truly growing up, getting a boyfriend, first kiss, learning to drive, going to prom. All of the norm of a regular teenage life, yet in the back of my mind I found myself subconsciously drifting back to my childhood years where one image dominated above the rest, Edward Cullen's perfect smile during that last eventful game of capture the flag.

I smiled to myself as I remembered my old friends and old life, funny how life seems to repeat itself. Starting over again wasn't necessarily as dooming as the first time as my best friend Hollie and my boyfriend Lewis were to accompany and play a big role in the passage from teenage life to adulthood, i.e. college. Although I was nervous I was glad to have my high school years behind me, it was a constant felony of Yes Sir and No Sirs that began to really irritate you. The teachers always presumed they were correct, and the constant flow of jealous gossip from the popular crowd of "Oh my god, what is _she_ wearing" was a regular occurrence throughout the halls. Before I was even aware that the car had come to a halt, Alice was trying to pull me out of my daydream. "Bella! Earth to Bella!" She all but yelled into my ear.

"Erm sorry what?" I grumbled.

"Hello where have you been for the past like hour?"

"Sorry, revisiting some old memories" I smiled. I'm sure I heard her grumble something unintelligent under her breath but non-the less that was Alice and I preferred to live _with_ her rather than against, only I knew some of the scandals she could pull if you got on Alice's bad side. I stumbled my way out of the car, sleepy and exhausted from the journey to face the towering red stoned buildings of Washington State. It was way more beautiful than I remembered, after a quick visit last semester with Alice, the great red oak trees that surrounded the campus were reddening in colour, signalling a turn of season, a new start. The scene around me was one of families crying, saying goodbyes to their kids, now nearly adults, and trying a hand at living alone. I grabbed my luggage and went in search of my dorm. Which typically turned out to be the second last furthest away from the classes. Moaning, about the agonizing walk and whatever I could I retrieved my key from my pocket and cautiously opened it to find a small room, decorated in a light brown sandy coloured wallpaper complimented by a smell of lavender, it was simple yet light and open at the same time. Suddenly I felt a surge of pity for the room, if only it knew the makeover I'm sure Alice had planned for it in my honour. I made my way across the room till I reached a mirror, ugh I felt tired, groggy and incoherent god knows what I looked like at this moment. Cautiously I moved my hand slowly from my eyes down till it reached a stop at the side of my body. My auburn coloured hair was twisted awkwardly falling out of place from my messy bun. My hair according to Alice has always been my prettiest attribute; it hung waving to my shoulders naturally. I examined my face more closely; I saw two brown eyes filled with curiosity staring straight back at me accompanying them a slight smile curved into my heart shaped face. I had a few freckles covering my nose and cheeks but other then that I was a petite, moderately intelligent average girl.

There was a sudden breeze filling the room and through the mirror I could see two bright green orbs staring at me. "In need of some make-up me dear"?

"ALICEE" I practically threw myself across the room into her arms. "Please, _please_ tell me you're my roommate, if not I'm committing suicide and never talking to you again."

"Jeez calm down Bella and yes im you're new roommate duh, who else is going to give you fashion advice the way I do?" She raised her eyebrow at me and dumped her stuff onto her bed. "So I hear there's a party tonight…"

"Alice" I moaned "you know, you of all people how much I hate parties."

"BELLAAAA, please I need you moral support, earlier today I met the most two unbelievably beautiful guys and I sort of promised we'd meet them. Please I am begging you as your best friend to go with me." She continued on but I blocked out the unnecessary noise from my brain, at times like this is was the best thing to do when Alice droned on. "Ugh fine, but please no ditching me."


	2. A new start

I entered the party feeling extremely overdone by a certain , Alice. I Stifled a glance at her and followed her eyes towards the back of the crowded room where two guys about 6 ft were talking quietly among themselves. "So I suppose they're Mr and Mrs Wonderful?" I asked. Alice's cheeks were turning a light pink as the tallest smiled and pointed towards her. "Yeah, erm yes they are." The two boys began their casual descent towards Alice and I in a calm and collected manner. The tall one, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a dazzling smile spoke first. "Hey Hollie, this is Edward" He politely ushered towards the equally handsome guy stood next to him.

"Hey Edward nice to meet you" she said in a casual yet somewhat polite voice. "This is my best friend Bella." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I looked at the floor. I slowly yet unwillingly raised my head back up met by a baffled expression upon Edward's face. His eyes were a deep emerald green, sweet and deep. Edward's hair was brown with a reddish tint, wild and out of control. He was tall o_bviously_ an athlete yet I had the strangest feeling I recognised him. The picture was hazy, like opening your eyes in deep and dark waters. The image was one of a boy, about thirteen years of age smiling dazzlingly. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks, Edward Cullen.

"I-I erm this may sound kind of bizarre but if your last name _Cullen_" I slowly wound my way around the name awkwardly not wanting to act like a freak, "by any chance?"

"Yeah…" the boy looked confused then like he'd had a sudden realisation smiled. "Bella? Bella Swan?" I looked at Alice's suspicious eyes and then at Edward's friend confused expression before again meeting his deep brown eyes, "Yeah, that's me alright." In what seemed like a split second Edward's smile seemed to spread out even further throughout his face till it touched the bottom of his eyes. "Oh my god Bella" he said taking a step forward to hug me softly. A warmth spread throughout me... "It's been too long." I couldn't agree more.

"Way too long" I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Wow, w-e-i-r-d" Alice said.

"I know!"

After the reunion i spent most of the night chatting to Edward about the days where my life had been elsewhere, I found out a lot, he still enjoyed his sport and was on the verge of becoming a truly great soccer player. He asked about me as well and i told him about the trials and tribulations of Rainer High School, he seemed to agree that High School was a bitter and unjust place where you got spat in then other days you were spat out. None the less the evening went by pretty fast, Edward seemed to be the guy i loved for so long, he hadn't changed. Obviously he was older not just physically but mentally yet he had the same personality which seemed to warm my heart to its very core.

I smiled as i recollected the past few days, meeting Edward again, finding i could confide in him as a true friend and my life seemed perfectly content right about now.

I was on my way to meet up with Alice again, " Hey Ali"

"Oh hey Bella, gosh did i introduce you to Jasper?"

Jasper? Hmm. "No_p_e". My mouth popped around the P.

"Well Jasper, Bella, Bella, Jasper".

"Hey Jasper" I smiled greetingly at the giant blonde boy smiling graciously down at me.

"Hey, dude i've heard so much about you, Alice and Edward really should build a IloveBella fanclub." He chuckled.

Edward talked about me to him? How? what? why?

"Oh."

Alice quickly brought me back to the present with an ominous event, "So Bella as you are my amazing and perfect roomate were..." The words began to flow quickly" goingtothemalltobuylotsofnewstuffforourroomnowayareyougettingoutofthisormoaningokay?"

"Ugh Alice!"

"Sorry bella but we need to go shopping more than that YOU need to your wardrobe seriously needs some Alice magic." Great so now i was faced with a clothes bambooza. Great!

I spent the rest of my day walking between classes , listening to my ipod when i tripped over what appeared to be nothing and prepared myself for a typical Bella Swan falling! When i closed my eyes and expected a thud it didn't come... I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling down at me. He was perfect, a hero. My hero.

"Thankyou." I breathed trying hard not to stare at his perfect face.

"Bella, how did you survive all these years without me?" he crooned and laughed before setting me upright.

"I have no idea Edward"


End file.
